Kirby's Dream Land Tales
by Jamesman101
Summary: This is a new series of stories based on the well known Kirby Games. A story about a pink-puffball named Kirby, created by a loving sorceress, tasked to protect Dream Land from the many forces of evil! To all you kool Kirby fans, you're going to love it!
1. The Prologue

Kirby's Dream Land Tales Chapter One: The Birth of Kirby!  
Part One: The Prologue...

This is the story, about a legend that had come to life, and how he had defended his people from a greedy King.

It all begins on a peaceful little planet known as Pop Star. Within Pop Star, lies a land that all know by as "Dream Land". Dream Land was filled with many jolly creatures who liked to have fun. However, there was a tyrant that liked to spoil their fun. His name was King Dedede.

King Dedede is the self-proclaimed leader of Dream Land, and is not afraid to show no mercy to it's Jolly Citizens. He plays mean tricks on the citizens, and even enforces laws that, while were usually ignored, striped the citizens of their rights.

While Dedede has played tricks on all of Dream Land's citizens, one living being remained untouched by Dedede's sinister concept.

Within the outskirts of Dream Land, there lies a small cave located within the valley of Dream Land. Within it, lies a beautiful sorceress. The sorceress went by the name of, Sophine.

She was very mysterious, as she had rarely ever left her cave. However, she knew about Dedede's cruel pranks, and while she couldn't take on Dedede directly, she instead helped the citizens of Dream Land incase they ever needed help. However, after she had done her job, she would leave without hesitation.

King Dedede had then heard about the sorceress' actions, and was down right upset. He felt that this mysterious woman was getting in the way of all his fun of being King. So he decided to take action and demand the citizens of Dream Land that he knew the wherabouts of the sorceress'

He had done many things to persuade them, but they didn't know about her wherabouts. The King did not believe them, and had done many horrible things to the citizens of Dream Land. But the most vile act he did though, was steal all of Dream Land's food supply for himself. They had no choice but to confess. While their answer wasn't straight, they told him that she was possibly within the cave located on the outskirts of Dream Land.

Without hesitation, King Dedede and his army of Waddle Dees and other strange creatures had made the trip to this mysterious cave. With his hammer in hand, King Dedede plans to give the sorceress a piece of his mind.

To be continued... 


	2. A Star is Born

Kirby's Dream Land Tales Chapter One: The Birth of Kirby!  
Part Two: A Star is Born

A day had passed since the great sorceress Sophine was confronted by the tyrant King Dedede. She had been hard at work with her magic cauldron, putting in special ingredients for a certain something.

That very same day has been haunting her ever since they had met.

flash-back

The sorceress was sound asleep on her bedside. Then all of a sudden...

WHAM!!

Her entrance door was demolished into tiny pieces. The sorceress had immediatly woken up and found that the great tyrant King Dedede had broken into her home.

"Well well well, so you're the one who's been messing with my fun amongst the citizens of Dream Land." Said the greedy King Dedede.

"King Dedede?! H-how did you know I lived here?!" questioned the sorceress.

King Dedede had chuckled loudly and then stomped his foot on the ground.

"Let's just say a bunch of crying little birdies told me! Now then, you've been nosing around my territory for far too long!!"

The sorceress was slightly worried.

"What do you plan to do with me?" She asked.

The King slightly chuckled a little and said,

"Well, I was planning an execution..."

The sorceress had let out a gasp. Then King Dedede had said,

"But since I'm feeling a little generous, I'll spare your life, BUT ON ONE CONDITION!"

"Well, I'm listening..." said the sorceress.

The King then points at the sorceress and says,

"You must use your magic for my purposes only!! And to start, I want you to make me a new member for my army!"

The sorceress was shocked about his desicion.

"Are you crazy?! You have like over a thousand minions at your disposal, and you want me, the great soreceress Sophine, to make you a new one?!"

"It's either that, or...KKKKKRRRRRRT!!" Dedede says as he pretends to cut his neck off.

The sorceress knew that she was no match for a tyrant like Dedede, so she bowed down to him and said,

"I have no choice. I will make you a new member of your army. However, it will take a lot of effort to make one, and it will take me a while to..."

"You have three days!" says King Dedede as he points at the sorceress.

"Um, excuse me?" questions the sorceress.

King Dedede then repeats,

"You have three days to make me the perfect soldier in my army. Failure to do so will result to your demise."

And with that, King Dedede leaves the Sorceress' home, cackling as he and his minions left for Dedede Castle.

flashback end

As the sorceress had finished putting in several ingredients into the cauldron. However, she realizes she's missing one key ingredient.

A shooting star...

As night comes to Dream Land, the sorceress exits her cave and looks up at the starry night sky. She then puts both hands together, and prays.

"Oh mother of the cosmos, please here my plead. I ask of you, a simple request. Please oh mother of the cosmos, send me one of your precious stars, as I need it to complete my wonderous spell."

After she finished praying, she then looks up at the sky, watching as many stars were blinking. She then sees something that she never thought possible. An actual star comes down on the Planet, and crash lands right near the sorceress.

To her astonishment, she picked up the star, and looked at it's mesmerizing beauty.

"Is this for real? It can't be!" says the sorceress.

With the star in both hands, she hurries back to her cave to complete the spell. She slowly puts the star in the cauldron, with her heart beating proudly. She then finally puts the star in the cauldron, and watches as her spell is ready.

However, what she did not expect, was that the cauldron started to jump up & down once the star was in place. The sorceress was surprised, and she immediatly backed away. After a few jumpings, a bright light emitted from the cauldron, and the sorceress covered her eyes as the light blinded the entire room.

After the light had passed, the sorceress opened her eyes, and saw that her spell was a complete success. She saw what looked to be a pink puffball like creature. Astounished, she looked at the creature as it woke up from it's slumber.

As it woke up from it's slumber, it looked around it's surround like a young child. It then looked at the sorceress and stared at her for a while. It then got up and hugged the sorceress like she was it's mommy.

The sorceress then looked down at the creature and felt rather guilty that she was meant to give it to Dedede as a minion. She decided to think it over, and decided that she would keep it rather than give it to Dedede. She then picks up the creature and says,

"My name is Sophine, and I am your mommy."

The creature was slightly confused and said,

"Mommy?"

The creature then looked happy and hugged her saying,

"Mommy!"

The Sorceress then hugs the creature and says,

"Yes, I am your mommy. And I will name you, Kirby."

The creature was silent, but then looked happy again and said,

"Kirby!"

Kirby began waving his arms like he was happy. The sorceress thought it was cute and she began to laugh. The sorceress had realized that she was never this happy before, and her face felt a little red. But she didn't really care and continued to laugh with Kirby.

She had decided to keep Kirby as her own and care for him like a mother would to her child. Infact, she pretty much forgot the deal she made with Dedede. But will this bond of mother & child be broken by the King?

To be Continued... 


	3. Kirby & Dedede's Encounter

Kirby's Dream Land Tales Chapter One: The Birth of Kirby!  
Final Part: Kirby & Dedede's Encounter

Ever since the sorceress Sophine had brought Kirby into the world, her heart had been filled with joy & happiness. She had showed Kirby a bunch of awesome magic tricks, they took walks on the fields of Dream Land, and they even got to play on the beach. The sorceress had been very happy ever since.

However, this time of happiness didn't last. When the 3rd day came, she had realized that she had forgotten something very important. The safety of the citizens of Dream Land.

She had forgotten that King Dedede had stolen all of the food supply from the Dream Landians a few days ago. Ashamed, the sorceress had cried that she had forgotten about the health & safety of the Dream Landians.

She decided to do something about it, before it was too late. She had taken every single drop of food she had, since she was the only who didn't get robbed by Dedede, and placed it all inside a bag. Kirby was curious and tried to ask the sorceress what was going on. The Sorceress had her head down and said,

"I am leaving for Dream Village, as I owe the citizens a sincere apology. I promise I won't be gone long, so please stay here, until I return."

And with that, the sorceress had left her cave home, and left for Dream Village, the capital of Dream Land.

Meanwhile at Dream Village, all of the citizens where very hungry. They had not eaten in days, and they were at the verge of death. Some were crying for food, while others were praying that the sorceress would come and help them in their time of need.

Fortunatly, their prayers were answered, as the sorceress had come with a bag. She had guided herself to the Town Square, while the rest followed with empty stomachs. The sorceress then placed the bag down on the ground, and opened it. To their luck, it was a bag filled with food. The sorceress than told the citizens,

"I apologize for not coming any sooner. Please forgive me, for I have brought you all the food I have left. Please come and eat, for all is ready."

One of the townsfolk then came up to her and said,

"We thank you very much for bringing us this food, but, aren't you afraid that you will starve without your food?"

The sorceress had her head down in shame and said,

"If I must, then I will starve, but I will starve knowing that my people will be safe from starvation, for a while. I am sorry I cannot help any further."

The sorceress had shed a little tear on her face. One of the townsfolk then came up to her and said,

"Please do not cry, we know you mean well. Even if this is all you can offer, than we shall forgive. But please tell us, why this all of a sudden?"

Before the sorceress could speak another word, a familiar cackle had blown all over town. It was that good-for-nothing scoundrel, King Dedede.

"Well well well, looks like someone's been betraying me behind my back!! Giving the citizens food after I properly stole all of their own. What a wasteful shame."

And with that, Dedede started eating every bit of food the sorceress had brung. The sorceress was filled with sorrow seeing Dedede devour all she had to offer to the townsfolk. After he finished every last crumb, the sorceress was extremely angry and said,

"You monster!! How could you do such a thing?!"

The King had burped, then chuckled and said,

"Now listen here girly, I'm the King of this Land, and anyone who back-sasses me about it will be punished!! Now then, where is that minion you promised me?"

The citizens were surprised about what he said, but didn't want to butt in. The sorceress was angry, and had told Dedede,

"Forget it Dedede! You're not taking my precious child!!"

Dedede was shocked about what she said, then he got extremely angry and asked the sorceress,

"Wh-what...did...you...just...say...?!"

The sorceress wasn't afraid to say it again. She yells to him,

"He is my child!! I will not let him become as low as a minion to an over-sized penguin freak who thinks he is a King!!"

The citizens were very shocked about what she said. The King was so upset he was ready to use his hammer. He then takes it out and says,

"You've gone too far this time Ms. Sophine! Bringing food to the people on my watch is one thing, but insulting a King right in his face?! This will not be tolerated!! I, THE GREAT KING DEDEDE, hereby sentence you, TO DEATH!!"

The sorceress then says,

"Go ahead, I won't stop you. But know that you will regret this for the rest of your life!"

Dedede chuckled a little, and then laughed. He then lifted his hammer up high saying,

"Do you even know who I am? I'm the great King Dedede, AND I REGRET NOTHING!!"

He then forcibly threw the Hammer down to the sorceress. However, before she was harmed, a certain something rammed Dedede right in the gut. The force was so strong, that Dedede was sent a few ways. He landed pretty hard on the ground, and got up to find that the attacker was none other than Kirby!!

"What the?! What the heck is that?!" Yelled the King in confusion.

The sorceress then gasped and said,

"K-Kirby?! Wh-what are you..."

Kirby was standing in front of the sorceress as if he was protecting her from Dedede. Dedede then chuckles a little and says,

"So, that's the li'l bugger you were making to become my minion, Kirby?"

After saying that, Dedede then comes a little closer to him and looks down at him. Kirby was a little more protective than before, with a mean look in his eyes. Dedede then says,

"Heh, he looks like a weakling! Heh heh heh, he looks so ridiculous all mean looking! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Dedede grabs Kirby by the cheeks and starts playing with him. Kirby was beginning to get a little irritated. So much so he started to use his signature inhale ability on Dedede. The citizens of Dream Village, even the sorceress, were shocked to see Kirby use such a move. Dedede was scared and started running for his life. However, Kirby was able to suck him up.

He then spat out Dedede and he was sent flying into the sky. Dedede was screaming as he was being sent straight back to his castle.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!! DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER KIRBY!! I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY!!"

And with that, Dedede crash lands in his castle. The citizens were jumping for joy as Dedede was slightly defeated.

"Hooray for Kirby!!"

"He sent Dedede flying!!"

"YAY KIRBY!!"

Kirby looked at the crowd with a confused look on his face. The sorceress then came in and hugged Kirby.

"Oh Kirby, that was so amazing!! I didn't know you could perform such a trick!"

Kirby felt a little happy and smiled to the sorceress. Then all of a sudden, a whole bunch of growling stomaches were heard. The townsfolk then realized...

"OH NO!! WE FORGOT WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD!!"

Everyone but the sorceress & Kirby were panicing at the thought that they would starve. Then one of the citizens, a middle-aged Cappy, had realized...

"Wait a minute! I think I have an idea. Why don't young Kirby here venture to Dedede's Castle up on Mt. Dedede, and retrieve all of the food that Dedede had stolen!!"

The townsfolk had started talking about the idea, then the middle-aged Cappy comes up to Kirby and asks,

"Young Kirby, will you be willing to venture forth to Mt. Dedede and restore all of Dream Land's Food supply?"

Kirby begins to think for a moment, then he smiles and agrees. But then the sorceress comes down to Kirby and says,

"Kirby no! That's too dangerous! You'll end up getting yourself killed if you think you can make it to Mt. Dedede."

Kirby then tries to persuade the sorceress to let him go. The sorceress sighs a little and says,

"Well...I guess you are quite capable...I might as well let you go. But I'm coming with you to insure your safety, alright Kirby?"

Kirby agrees, and the citizens jump for joy to hear such a statement. And this ends the story of how Kirby was born.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter to come: Kirby's First Adventure!! (Kirby's Dream Land)

See you all next time!xD 


End file.
